


through the cracks

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [21]
Category: Shining Blade (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Post-ending of Shining Blade. Rick is pulled once again into Rage’s pace and should just accept this as reality already.
Relationships: Rick Elwood/Sheena Rage
Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319942
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	through the cracks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt used was #19 - crack

“Rick!”

Rick had just been minding his own business, relaxing and thinking about…when he is woken up by Rage’s shout. Seeing that particular red mop used to start Rick’s heart pounding and his fists clenching with anger or rage, like the name of said man. But seeing it now, Rick’s heart still pounds hard and his fists still clench, but for a different reason. Excitement maybe? Rick can’t quite put a finger on it and instead just schools his expression to look as neutral as possible as Rage approaches.

“What’s up? Wanna help me with this extermination quest?”

“Sure, whatever.”

Rage, of course, doesn’t fall for this attempt at nonchalance, noticing Rick’s small smile and grinning back. “Alright! Let’s go!”

Rick is pulled along, as he always is, by Rage’s pace. Rage just has to shout his name, or be in the nearby vicinity, and Rick’s attention is taken. Every time Rick sees Rage talking to his friends Airy, Amil, or Neris… It used to be something he hated, because he didn’t want Rage to learn more about him, ashamed of his past weakness. But Rage slipped through the crack left open in the walls Rick tried to build around his heart to protect himself from loss, wedged his way in, found a space and just never left. And Rick hates the fondness that has bloomed inside his heart for the Rage.

It’s fondness only, right? Not something like…love?

Except when Rage turns back to face him, with that wide grin, with those shining eyes, Rick’s heartbeat stutters.

“You know, I’m really happy we can work together…Rick?”

When Rage says sweet words like that…Rick thinks it might be love. But that’s not good. Rage could have anyone, and besides, isn’t he from another world? Wouldn’t he have to leave someday? This is why Rick hates that Rage broke that wall around his heart.

“There’s work to be done,” Rick mutters, looking away.

Rage chuckles. He likely caught sight of the pink dusting across Rick’s cheeks. “Ha, just say you like me too.”

“Who likes you,” Rick grumbles. Wait, Rage said “like me too”?

Rage sighs. “Well, one day you’ll admit it. But anyway, let’s go kick some monster ass! And then I’ll treat you to food.”

“Wha—”

Before Rick could finish his retort, Rick’s hand is grabbed and he is literally pulled to the port town exit. All words Rick planned to say are lost to the void, and he is lost in the warm sensation from Rage’s hand, passing through one glove to another. This…this isn’t just slipping through the crack! This is barreling through and…

“Hurry up, Rick!”

Rage doesn’t look back, pushing forward, only one thing on his mind. Meanwhile Rick’s hand is warm, his heart is fluttering, and maybe he’s a little breathless. And maybe it’s not a good idea, Rage doing this to him, and he should be protesting harder, and does Rage really like him like _that_ or…

Well, there isn’t time to think about that now, Rick thinks to himself as he pulls out his sword, feeling Airy’s presence. They have monsters to exterminate and then an outing for food…a date?

“Not so fast!”

Rage slices the monster down with Yukihime, finishing the monster that Rick attacked first. He looks at Rick with a grin before charging forward towards the next monster. Rick sighs, before running to catch up.

This was no time to get flustered. That idiot will just… But even so, Rick will follow. After all, Rage has slipped through the cracks and into Rick’s heart, and Rick just needs to accept this already.


End file.
